Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Zbiór opowieści bez tytułu
Cóż, nazwa mówi sama za siebie. Wstawiam tu opowiadanie z VIII edycji konkursu na fanon, a każde nastepne będe pisała w kolejnych rozdziałach ;) No to... nie ma co przedłuzać :) Opowieśc o smoczym jeźdźcu (VIII fanon) Nastoletni chłopiec siedział pod drzewem. Było to jedyne miejsce w okolicy, które nie było całe mokre od puszystego sniegu. Chłopiec mial na imie Argon. Miał brązowe włosy i oczy w kolorze szmaragdów. Zblizały się Święta. Dla większości czas maiczny, nasycony niespotykaną w czasie żadnej innej okazji atmosfera. Lecz Argon był myślami gdzies indziej. Od czasu, kiedy mijał Krucze Wzgórza miał silne przeczucie, że powinien tam wrócic. I to jak najszybciej. Ale krucze wzgórza otaczał zła sława. Ludzie którzy tam szli najcześciej przepadali, a nieliczni, którzy wracali popadali w obłęd. Wtedy zazwyczaj przestawali mówic, a na wszystkich patrzyli z przerażeniem lub bełkotali bez ładu i składu. Od strony lasu zakradła się Niska dziewczyna o czarnych włosach i błekitnych oczach. Usiadła obok Argona i przez dłuzsza chwilę milczała. Jednak gdy cisza stawał sie juz nieznośna połozyłą chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu i odezwała się. -Jestes pewien, że chcesz tam iść, Argonie? - szepneła niebieskooka dziewczyna. -Tak, Cloe. Z resztą mówiłem Ci już - nie musisz iśc ze mną. -A jeśli cos Ci sie stanie? Nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczyła... Argon spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. Zbierało jej sie na łzy. Pewnie myslała, że nie wrócą z niemal samobójczej wyprawy. -Nie możemy z tym poczekać? - zapytała. -Cloe... Przerabialismy to juz tyle razy... ja po prostu musze tam pójść... -Co z Twoimi rodzicami? Z siostrą? Wiedzą cokolwiek? -Nie... ale jesli wyrusze za godzinę. powinienem wrócic przed zmrokiem. Wzgórza majaczyła gdzies w oddali. Niby obsypane śniegiem, tajemnicze kształty. -Pójde po jakies cieplejsze ubrania na drogę - zadeklarowała dziewczyna podnosząc się z ziemi - Bede tu za godzinę. Gdybyś się rozmyslił moglibyśmy pójść do twoich rodziców... pewnie potrzebują pomocy przy przygotowaniach... No to lecę... Argon kochał Cloe. Z resztą z wzajemnością. Od zawsze byli dla siebie podporą. Argon nieraz zstanawiał się, czy nie powinen poprosic Cloe, by została w domu. Pewnie i tak by się niezgodziła, ale Argon wolałby, żeby była bezpieczna. Wyjął z kieszeni katrke i napisał tylko szybko: Przepraszam. I ruszył w Stonę Kruczych Wzgórz. ---- Wędrówka była była strasznie trudna. Droga cały czas wiodła pod górę, a zaspy śniegu sięgające Argonowi do pasa dodatkowo utrodniały zadanie. Po pozycji słońca chłopak stwierzdził, że idzie tak juz okoła póltorej godziny. Wzgórza były juzbardzo blisko. Nie mógł się teraz poddać. Obawiał się, że Cloe ruszyła za nim. Przyspiesył kroku i w kilka minut znalazła się u stóp Wzgórz. Miniej wiecej tutaj dotarł poprzednim razem. Uczucie, że powinien wędrować dalej, w głąb Wzgórz nasiliło się. Kiedy tak szedł niestrudzenie dalej uslyszał ciche wycie. Strach wziął nad nim górę i schował się pomiedzy dwoma, dyżymi zaspami. Siedział tam przez dluższą. Lecz gdy w jego pamieci pojawiły się zrozpaczone oczy oczy Cloe napełiła go nowa siła. Nie chciał, by musiał cierpieć. I to jeszcze przez niego. Podniósl się i otrzepał ze śniegu. Postanowił pójść w kierunku, z którego usłyszał wycie. W tym celu musiał obejść jedno ze Wzgórz. Zauważył Duże pęknięcie w skale. Tym razem jednak zapanował nad strachem. Wszedł do śodka. Przy wejściu bylo jasno, ale im bardziej oddalał się od niego tym większa spowijała go ciemność. Zastanawiał się, czy to coś, co tu jest słyszy jak bardzo wali mu serce. Jednak sie nie zatrzymywał. Prawą dłoń ciągle trzymał na skale. W penym momencie wszedł do dużej pieczary. W ciemności zobaczył lśniące, srebrne oczy. Były takie... niesamowite... takie... hipnotyzujące... Argon otrząsnął się. Pomyślał, że to pewnie celowe działanie i to przez nie ludzie popadali w obłęd. Chęć by porzucic zdrowy rozsądek i poddać się temyu spojrzeniu była ogromna. Zamiast tego Argo podszedł bliżej. Usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie. Nie zważjąca na nie uniósł reke w celu zbadania owego "czegoś" I wtedy w srebrnych oczach ujrzał... strach? Stworzenie bało się... pewnie ktokolwiek inny nigdy się nie odwazył do takiego posunięcia jak zielonooki chłopak. -Hej... - odezwał się kojącym głosem Argon - będzie dobrze.. chodź ze mną... Chłopak zaczął się cofac, a stworzenie w slad za nim. Kiedy oślepiło ich światło dnia Argon zauwazył, że strorzenie które przywiódł na zewnątrz było... To był najprawdziwszy smok!! ---- Cloe była jednoczesnie wściekła i przerażona. Nie miała pojęcia, co teraz dzieje się z Argonem. Postaniowiła pójść do jego domu, do jego rodziców. MIła własnie pukać, do masywnych, dębowych drzwi kiedy nagle za jej plecami coś naprawde wielkiego sfrunęło na ziemię. Odwróciła sie, a to co ujrzała było nie do uwierzenia. Argon własnie zeskoczył ze smoka! Smok miał srebrne oczy i łuski. -Czyżby ktoś tu się przestraszył? - spytał żartem chłopak. -Ty! - Cloe zaczeła obrzucac Argona sniegiem - Ty wstętny... wredny.. oszuście... -Hej, tylko spokojnie... -Mogłeś zginąć! -Cloe... - Argon podszedł do niej o objął ją w pasie. -Chce, żeby smok był Twój, żeby Cie chronił. Kocham Cie... -Ja... Nie wiem co Ci odpowiedziec. -Nie mów nic. Wesołych Świat -Wesołych Świąt - wyszeptała. Opowieść o trzynastej wiośnie (XII fanon) Kolorowe domki i strzeliste dachy miasteczka Chiba zapierały dech w piersiach. Miejsce wydawało się magiczne, jakby zatrzymane w czasie. Wiosenny jarmark podwajał to uczucie. Jarmark to było ulubione wydarzenie Lee, mające miejsce zawsze w połowie wiosny. Na czwarty, a zarazem ostatni dzień targów przypadały jej urodziny. W tym roku trzynaste. Niska brunetka obserwowała z okna ludzi rozkładających swoje stragany. Oficjalne otwarcie miało miec miejsce za niespełna godzinę. Podczas jarmarku mozna było kupić niemal wszystko, co było niezbędne do życia w Chibie i nie tylko. Miękkie tkaniny przywożone ze wszystkich stron świata. Przerózne smakołyki i zagraniczne zabawki. Nassiona egzotycznych kwiatów i warzyw. Śliczną bizuterię. Przyrządy niezaprzeczalnie potrzebne w kuchni i ogrodzie. Piękne, bogato zdobione i ilustrowane książki. I wreszcie to, co pochłaniało Lee najbardziej. Wspaniałej jakosci płótna i farby w czystych, pięknych barwach. Dziewczyna dosłowie marzyła o tym, by móc juz wyrwać się z domu i zobaczyc sztuczki magików, popisy wędrownych grajków i ich uroczych zwierząt. Młodsza siostra Lee, Dana była przekonana, z tym razem ktos przywiezie ze sobą wróżki. Lee kiedys spotkała jedna i przyprowadziła do domu. Ale trzydziestocentymetrowe stworzonko była kapryśne, pyskate, nieznośne i chciało wrócić do lasu. Mimo to Dana oczywiście ją pokochała, a Lee musiała ja zabierać ze sobą do lasu. Godzina mijała potwornie powoli dając Lee kolejne powody, by nienawić słoca za to, że tak wolno wschodzi. Lecz kiedy czas upłynął dziewczyna zeskoczyła z parapetu dopijając napar z ziół. Natychmiast napisała rodzicom kartkę, by ci nie martwili się, kiedy juz się obudzą. "Wedle naszej umowy z zeszłego roku uciekam na Wiosenny jarmark. Całuję, Lee" Zbiegajac po schodach omal nie potrąciła kilku innych, wybierających się na jatrmark osób. Co prawda nie było im aż tak śpieszno jak jej, ale nie omieszkali zganic jej za "naganne zachowanie". W Chibie nie było wiele dzieci, dlatego wszyscy dorośli uważali, że powinni wykorzystywać każdą możliwą okazję, by na kogoś nakrzyczeć. Wszystkie stragany były już rozłożone, przyciągały uwagę, a Lee nie wiedzila, gdzie pójść najpierw. Więc zrobiła rzecz, która przysięgała samej sobie nie robić. Poszła szukać wróżek. Z pewnośącia nie łatwo było przeoczyć krzykliwe, kolorowe, uskrzydlone dzieci, więc brunetka przechadzła sie tylko brukowanymi uliczkami Chiby. Po drodze przystawała kilka razy, by kupować rozpływające sie w ustach czekoladki buteleczki farb o pięknych kolorach. Kiedy myślała, że przebyła już jarmark w szerz i wzdłuż, i chciała odłozyć do domu buteleczki z farbami, by te się nie potłukły zaczepiła ją kobieta, do której Lee przychodziła juz od kilku lat rozmaiwając z nią i zawsze cos dla niej mialując. W zamian kobieta dawała jej troche smacznych ziół i farby, które przywoziła specjalnie dla niej. -Zamierzasz przerwać naszą tradycję herbaty i opowieści? - zapytała opierając się o stół, na którym wyłozone były różne aromatyczne herbaty i zioła. -Ja... - Lee przez chwile zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Powinna raczej grzecznie odmówić i obiecac, że przyjdzie potem, czy wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi pójść i napic sie herbaty? - oczywiscie, że nie. Właśnie do pani szłam. Kobieta usmiechneła sie do niej promiennie. Miała czarne włosy i lśniąco białe zeby, a w uszach pobrzękujące cicho szmaragdowe kolczyki. Kładąc dłoń między łopatkami Lee skierowała sie na tyły straganu, gdzie stały dwie czerwone pufy z wymalowanymi owcami. -Co pani tym razem namalować? - zapytała dziewczyna siadając. -Och, szczerze mówiąc myśle o tym juz od przeszło dwóch miesięcy i kompletnie nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Aż do dzisiaj. -A więc? -Namaluj mi coś co podczas tegorocznego jarmarku zobaczysz pierwszy raz w życiu. -Al-le jarmark rozkłada się tutaj od kąd pamiętam, co roku przegladam wszystko co się da. od lat nie widzialam niczego pierwszy raz. -Może zbyt mało uważnie szukasz? - kobieta uniosła brwi pociągając łyk z filizanki przyjemnie pachnącej herbaty. -Czy ja wiem... Zawsze wydawało mi się, że widziałam już na jarmarku wszystko, co na nim jest... -Szukaj do skutku, moja młoda damo. A jak tam twoja siostra? Nadal ma mylne pojęcie o chrakterze wróżek? -Niestety tak. Nie potrafie jej wytłumaczyć, jak to jest z nimi na prawdę... -A zioła na ból brzucha? Po incydencie z Wzetką błękitną nadal nie ufam tamtym handlarzom, ale na mnie podziałały... -Działają wyśmienicie - odparła Lee natychmiast. Kobieta zadawała dużo pytań, więc brunetce często nie starczało czasu na odpowiedź. -Och, to wyśmienicie, do przyszłego jarmarku zamierzam podpisac z nimi umowe na temat sprzedaży niektórtych roślin. Okazuje się, że mają tam czeste problemy z transportem i chetnie zawiązaliby ze mną szeroko pojeta współpracę. - koieta trajkotała jak najęta. Lee lubiła ją, co niezmieniało faktu, że czarnowłosa była odrobię szalona. Ale w końcu czym byłby świat bez odrobiny szaleństwa? -Da mi pani jakąs wskazówke, gdzie miałabym szukac czegos nowego? -Alez oczywiscie, że nie. Przyglądaj się dokładnie, a pomysł sam wpełznie Ci do główki - poczochrała jej dlugie proste włosy. -No... tak... ----- Dziewcyna chodziła we wszystkei strony pytając sprzedawców, czy mają cos, co rzadko widuje się na jarmarku. Wiekszość odpowiadała, że oczywiście, naturalnie, lecz Przez tyle lat Lee miała juz okazję zobaczyć wszystkie orientalne wazony i wystrojone zwierzątka. Nagle uswiadomiła sobie, że to wcale nie musi byc przedmiot sprzedawany na jarmarku. "Co co podczas tegorocznego jarmarku zobaczysz pioerwszy raz" nie "cos co pierwszy raz zobaczysz na jarmarku". Wystarczy, że wykradnie sie boczną uliczką do lasu i poszuka jakiejś ładnej rośniny. Po chwili znalazła się już na własciwej drodze. Odnoga, którą szła była chyba njadziwniejszym miejscem w całej Chibie. miła jeszcze kilka kolejnych odnóg i pomimo tego, że dzień był wyjątkowo słoneczny panował w niej półmrok. W pewnym momencie cos przykulo jej uwagę. Stragan? Dlaczego ktos rozstawił go tutaj, a nie przy głównej drodze, gdzie wszyscy mogliby go zobaczyć. Śmiało podeszło do stoiska i wciągneła mocniej powietrze na widok towaru. Na ladzie rozłozone były talie kart i szklane kule. Nad wszystkim czuwał wysoki męzczyzna, a pod lada kryły się... Wróżki! Napis na szyldzie głosił: "Odrobina magii" -Niby kto dzisiaj wierzy w magię? - wyszeptała Lee sama do siebie. -Co powiedziałaś, diewczynko? - zwrócił sie do niej własciciel straganu. -Ja... nic... szukam... czegoś, czego nie widuje się na Wiosennym jarmarku, bo... -Mam tutaj wszystko, czego nie widuje sie a jarmarku - wszedł jej w słowo męzczyzna - Zasadniczy problem polega na tym... że ludzie ubzdurali sobie, że magia to coś absurdalnego. Jak można wierzyć we wróżki i jednocześnie nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o istnieniu szeroko pojetej magii? - przychnął. Mężczyzna lekko przerażał Lee, ale i ja zaintrygował. -Więc? Ma pan cos ciekawego, co mogłabym namalować? -Wszystko zalezy od Ciebie, moja kochana. Co tutaj widzisz? -No... to co tu jest. Szklane kule, karty, wróżki, świece zapachowe... zaraz, czemu miałabym widzieć cos innego? Sprzedawca uniósł brwi. -A to ciekawe - powiedział nie wiadomo do kogo. - Widzisz tutaj cos, czego nie powinno tutaj być? Jakies... zwierzęta? -Jasne - odpopwiedział ochoczo - na tej talii sa wymalowane psy i... może tamta skrzynia? Co w niej jest? Moge podejść? -Oczywiście - odsunał jej sie z drogi lustrując ją wzrokiem. Lee podeszła do skrzynki. Byla mniej-wiecej jej wielkości. brunetka zaczęła ją otwierać, co wcale nie okazało się takie łatwe. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy, ale dziewczyna była zbyt skupiona na swoim zadaniu. Po krótkiej chwili odskoczyła z piskiem, oddychając ciężko. -Trzyma pan tu smoka?! - wrzasnęła. -Ależ ciszej, moja panno. Nie wiem co prawda jakim cudem otworzyłas skrzynię zapieczetowana zaklęciem, ale teraz moge zaproponowac Ci układ. -Przetrzymuje go tu pan? Wróżki tez sa pana niewolnicami? -Jeżeli nie dasz mi dojść do słowa Ciebie tez zamkne w skrzyni - odpowiedział na oskarżenia ze stoickim spokokjem. - Zawarłem ze smokiem pakt krwi. A wróżki, jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, w swoim naturalnym środowisku często przebywają w towarzystwie smoków. Kiedy się je od nich odwiedzie staja doprawdy nieznośne. "No i teraz wszytsko stało się jasne" - pomyslała Lee. -Wspomniałem przed chwilą o układzie. Z tego co pamiętam zamierzasz cos namalować. Pozwole Ci namalowac smoka, jeżeli namalujesz dla mnie wyjątkowa talie kart - wyciągnął w jej stronę plik karteczek. -Jasne - odpowiedziła wyciągając swoją baze do rysunków z ręki mężczyzny. Sprzedawca juz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wrócił do milczacego siedzenia na składanym krzesłku, więc Lee pobiegła do domu. ------- Spędziłą całe popołudnie i jeszcze pół nocy a malowaniu kart dla tajemniczego mężczyzny. Okazało sie to niesamowicie nurzące. Żeby tego było mało przyprawiało to o potworny ból głowy, więc musiała cały czas pić ziołowe napary. Z samego rana udała się do meżczyzny, by dać mu talie i przystąpić do malowania smoka. Ponownie cały dzien spędziła na pracy. Sprzedawna co chwilę rzucal zdaniami typu "ten ogon nadal jest za krótki" lub "Na litość, policz te zęby zanim będziesz je malować" czy też "nie oddajesz jego uroku i szlachetnej sylwetki tak, jak powinnaś". Jednak opłaciły sie wszystkie trudy. Efekt był oszałamiający. -Dziękuję - powiedziała brunetka odchodząc - jestem panu na prawde bardzo wdzięczna. -Uwierz mi, na prawde bedziesz wdzięczna dopiero za kilka dni - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. ------ -Lee! Gdzie ty się natknełas na smoka? -Niegdzie... Ja... znalazłam niezwykłą figurkę. Była dla nie czymś nowym, więc tak powstał on - wskazała na obraz. -Jest piękny. Chodź do mnie, mam dla ciebie farby... ------ Jarmark zakończył się już kilka dni temu. Coś wybudziło Lee ze snu. Czuła się jak nowonarodzona. Przetarła pysk skrzydłem... Omal nie krzykneła z przerażenia. Spojrzała na siebie i w myślach błagała, by to był sen. Miała umysł i wspomnienia Lee - niskiej trzynastolatki o brązowych włosach, a ciało smoka, o miedziano brazowych łuskach. Na stoliku nocnym sposrzełga kawałek pogniecionej kartki. "Dzisiejszej nocy powinno juz działać. Przywróciłem cię, do twojej naturalnej postaci, jako piskle musiałaś zostać przeklęta... Nie musisz mi dziękować." Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach